stolen away for love
by harriet404
Summary: Princess Ana Steelridge and Christian Greyhen's families are at war with each other and what happens when Ana is kidnapped and by who? And what will stand in the way of there happiness? And can two people on opposite sides fall in love or were they doomed from the start? Christian is 25 and Ana is 20
1. Chapter 1

**War comes with a price chapter 1**

My family the Steelridge clan and the Greyhen clan have been at war since I was 17, I am now 20 my name is Princess Anastasia Steelridge my family owns Eveton and the Greyhen clan are trying to take it over.

It all started for some unknown reason on my seventeenth birthday where I saw a boy around the same age as me getting dragged out of the castle but I didn't get a look at him because I thought nothing of it and next thing I know Carrick is getting walked out by my parents looking mad as hell and muttering curses.

The thing that still haunts me to this day is when Carrick's eyes snapped up to mine there was something in his eyes something I have never seen before it was sinister then he just smiled turned round and walked away...

My parents never did tell me why we stopped seeing the Greyhen's or why the memories of my copper haired boy slowly ceases to exist now it is just one memory at the back of my mind taunting me.

But the funny thing is the Steelridge and Greyhen clan's used to be best friends but that was way back then.

Sometimes though in the back of my mind I see a much happier time when there was no war and my family sat in a big circle with a copper haired boy chasing a giggling me as we play, sometime I miss whose days.

Right now we are working out war plans because the army's of the Greyhen's have backed us into a corner and we don't have many options left many a good man has lost their life in this war.

we can't afford to run from this battle because all the people in our castle walls are counting on us it's not just something you can give up, I walk to my dad's study admiring all the paints of when my sister was alive, god I miss her it's been what... 2 years but it does nothing to ease my broken soul and the hole left in my heart.

I quickly strut straight pass the paint trying to keep the tears in but one strays from my eye landing on my nose which I hastily dry as I don't want my dad to see me this weak I have to be strong for my family.

When I reach my dad's study I just stand there searching for an excuse not to walk in there for a good straight 5 minutes wishing I didn't have to talk to my dad about this I mean he won't even let me fight with the army just because I am a girl, ok Ana just knock it's ok whist repeating this in my head I knock on the mahogany door that leads to my future, I almost consider knocking again as after a couple of minutes I hear nothing.

As I turn to leave getting ready to breathe a sigh of relief until I hear Luke my dad's head of the army say "come in" in his powerful tone of voice oblivious to my inner turmoil on the other side of the door.

Walking in everything looks ok the books are still on the huge bookcase the couch is still in one piece and the desk is ok but it's seen better days.

Being so nervous of this meeting I didn't notice the large bottle of liquor on the desk then seeing my dad is slumped over his desk having knocked all the contents of the desk on the floor leaving it a mine field for unsuspected people with the captain of our army Luke sawyer stood next to him look like everything is normal I do a double take and see that half the bottle is empty with my dad mumbling "I am so sorry I tried to save you but they found you again" if I wasn't so nervous I would of been curious as to who my dad is talking about.

"Hello dad and Luke" I say politely wanting to breaking the awkward silence and to stop the pounding in my heart.

"Miss Steelridge" Luke says equally polite but I see a slight curve of his lips instantly breaking his big bad army man persona for me, just then at the sound of my name my dad's head shoots up to greet me with one of his wryly smiles which causes me to jump back in shock to which my dad starts chuckling looking still slightly out of it.

"Hey baby girl, how you doing?" he can barely get the words out of his mouth so he reaches for his liquor bottle and my hand shoots out just in time for the liquid to not touch his lips whist I shake my head, my only reply is some intelligible nonsense coming out his mouth all the while glaring at me.

"I am good, what are the plans?"

" ah I see straight to the plans no love for your dad well I see how it is" he mocks this and turns his nose up at me looking the other way trying to play off a offended look but I can see his grin. Then suddenly he switches to all business and states "ok,we are planning to attack the south side camp tomorrow since this is our last shot if we don't attack tomorrow then they will push past our last defences which I can't risk, you understand don't you?" I know he has to do this but I am scared the Greyhen's are one of the most powerful clans in the land, I can tell that my dad is also scared which can't mean anything good.

"I know dad I am just scared for you, what if we don't win because we both know you can't always be the hero" I can hear my voice trembling and I know my dad can too because of the scowl on his face, I haven't shown my emotions since my sister died because I am tired of people thinking I am weak so my dad knows I must be really scared, deep in thought I start to pace running a track in the carpet.

"Hey its ok this will blow over soon, now go get some sleep you have to be up early to get your horse tacked up, I won't always be the hero but I can still damn try" I can tell by the expression on his face that I shouldn't argue you know when your parents give you that face that sends you hiding under your bed.

"Ok dad see you tomorrow, goodnight oh and please be safe because... I love you" and I go to kiss him on the cheek and feel salty tears on my lips so I look up to see my dad with love and hope on his face as he traps me up in his embrace.

"Night baby girl" he gives me a kiss on the forehead then walks back to his desk looking dead tired while I nod to Luke and walk out hearing my dad sigh.

I close the door and see my mum going to bed and kiss her on the cheek and she hugs me, my bond isn't as strong with my mum as mine with my dad as she always wanted a girl to dress up but I was more of a tomboy, I remember I used to get muddy jumping around and playing with boys and she would be livid so yes I was more of a daddy's girl.

"Night sweetie" my mum says in a soothing tone stroking my cheek.

"Goodnight mum" she walks to her bed room and I do the same, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day I think getting ready for bed and with that I get under the covers and fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter I just started writing hope you like it and this is your series so post if you think something would be a good idea and I will look into it thanks for reading love you all, H x**

 **The Greyhen's are coming the Greyhen's are coming chapter 2**

 **(Christian's pov)**

A beautiful scene the moon lighting up the hills and moors the wind softly blowing the trees whispering about what's to come moving away for my position on the hill my armour moving with me creating sharp sounds I look towards my dad questioning him "Dad when are we doing the attack?" all of our previous attacks have been leading up to this and I can't wait I can feel the adrenalin pumping through my veins.

"Tonight son don't worry you will get what we came for" dad says turning towards me with a devilish smile he knows exactly what I am thinking. What I'm waiting for.

You see taking over is not our main goal, yes at first it was but ever since I saw Princess Anastasia at that ball moving gracefully down the steps of her palace her long slim legs teasing me through her dress that chestnut brown hair shining in the light begging me to touch it to see just how soft it is and whose ocean blue mesmerising eyes I couldn't look away from I knew I needed to have her. Make her mine.

"Dad not that I'm not loving the plan but why so late at night? Tell me this. You know I have to get all the troops ready"

Then stepping out of the shadows I see Taylor my dad's right hand man and my head of security bowing to me stating "your highness" accompanied with a nod I don't pay any attention to him he is merely a guard there to serve us, but he is a well built man with buzz cut brown hair and brown eyes that can scare the toughest of men, he is wearing a full suit of armour with the Greyhen's crest on the front his long sword hanging from his waist, he stands next to my dad staring at me impassively like he doesn't know me, oh Taylor always the professional.

Upon hearing a mock tuting sound I face my dad in time to hear him say "Yes but my son Taylor over heard them planning to attack tomorrow plus darkness gives us the element of surprise" he smirks and I know he has got me there. I scowl and stand up straighter my copper hair catching the moonlight I hate it when he is right but I am happier that I get to see her sooner.

I huff and storm out but not before I hear my dad say "see you in 2 hours then, and don't scare the Princess too much..." oh god I don't want to hear where this conversation is going.

I make my way towards the path to the stables gathering all the troops I can find I can find as I go.

Once I reach the grand stables I wait for my men to stack up some hay bales "right everyone as you know we were going to attack the castle next week but the plans have changed we have just gotten word that the Steelridge clan are planning an attack tomorrow for this reason we must attack in 1 hour and 45 minutes" my tone is sharp they stare at me with terror in their eyes all nodding except one man who hesitantly puts up his hand.

I feel my eyes darkening a tone "YES!" I shout annoyed that someone is questioning me and all eyes dart to him for daring to question me shock clear in their gaze.

"Ummm... S-s-sir do you th-think it's wise that w-e we attack so soon-n-n?" he stutters through his sentence and then bows his head, then everyone starts to whisper this angers me more, HOW DARE HE!

"Thank you for your input but it's either this or we all get killed tomorrow, if you want to die so much why don't I just save you the trouble and run you through right now" I spit angrily making a move to complete my threat but before I can everyone bows their head in clear understanding including _**him**_ , good.

I stare at the man who disobeyed me daring him with my next words "You are dismissed everyone get tacked up and I will see you all back here on horses in about an 1 hour and a half"

"FOR GREYHEN!" I shout at the end of my speech and see everyone out the corner of my eyes put their and balled up fist on their right pectoral muscle and chant 'FOR GREYHEN' but I just stare at the men watching him hesitate and then slowly copy everyone obeying _my command_.

With that I nod to my army and stride out of the stables towards my room intent on getting ready for my meeting with _my_ princess Anastasia. To get ready to claim her.

Making my way back to the stables I wonder what Anastasia would be like and if she was still as gorgeous as I remembered her, the crunching of leaves under my foot breaking the silence.

Walking up to my horse's lavish stall I notice a stable boy standing next to my horse shaking... Oh so he's the unlucky one that had to tack up my horse. You see he has a tendency to bite people who aren't me or my dad.

Making my way to the terrified boy I grab the reins from him and shoo him away to which he bows and murmurs a "Thank you your highness." And quickly dashes away.

My horse stares at his retreating figure and snorts like he finds it amusing, seeing my horse I beacon it by calling out "nightmare" and I an instant my horse stands up straighter and prances towards me head high but once he gets to me he bows his head low to which I pet it, hey I'm not a monster. His name is nightmare because fluffy didn't sound intimidating enough on the battle field. I look at his face brushing his forelock out of his eyes staring into dark brown soft looking eyes then my eyes move to the light bouncing off of his coal black coat shining in the light. He blends in with the darkness of the night and he is very muscular and tall like me due to all the training he was put through and the fact he had the best feed in the world.

Lucky for me the slaves have already tacked up my horse in black armour so the colour doesn't give away our position, I am too dressed in black armour and ready to go now time to meet my dad.

Vaulting onto my horse he waits for my command, with a slight squeeze of my legs he sets off into a walk.

Waiting outside the Steelridge walls with my army we wait for my dad to give the signal, I watch as my dad stands at the top of the hill watching over us then suddenly he spurs his horse into a charge and shouts "ONWARDS FOR GREYHEN!"

Next thing I know on instinct I spur my horse on and are riding off into battle unsure if I will survive or not but all I know is...

I am coming for you Anastasia Steelridge whether you like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gone in the dead of night chapter 3**

I am awoken by shouting and gentle hands shaking me almost pleading with me to wake up.

My vision is blurred and the room is dark and I see Luke working very hard to get me out of bed

"Miss Steelridge we need to go we need to get out..."

I started to tune out Luke shouting at me to get up and blankly stared,

Because in the darkest corner of my room I swear I saw grey eyes they were such an amazing colour like storm clouds and I know if I stare for too long I will get caught up in their web and never escape but it couldn't be real no one can get past the guards.

The pair of eyes just goes on staring at me like I 'm the most amazing creature they have ever seen and I have to look away for a split second from their piercing gaze and when I look back they are gone.

Then Luke starts to shake me "ANA ANA WAKE UP!" he screams in my ear probably waking up everyone in the castle in the process.

I wonder what's wrong and who those handsome grey eyes belong to... NO Ana stop thinking like that.

Now I am fully awake maybe the Mr grey eyes was just a figment of my imagination.

"What is it Luke and keep your voice down you could wake everyone up." I stare up at him in a daze my voice is dry and throaty Luke has a worried expression on his face, but to what?

"Miss Steelridge we need to go now everyone is all ready up and fighting" with those words I feel my heart beat faster and just when I thought what things couldn't get any worse he goes on by saying "they. Are. Here"

All my thoughts stop and I don't dare breathe and stare up at him wide blue eyes staring into worried brown ones.

Wait Luke's never scared what's going on?

I jump out of bed and I am on my feet in seconds "w-what did y-you say?" I am shaking and so is my voice I was told to expect this but it's one of those thing that people think oh its ok that will never happen to me my minds gone blank I have no idea what to do.

"ummm they are here" he knows I know who they are so that question must of stumped him, I start to shakily walk as best I can to the bathroom but I am stopped by a hand on my elbow.

What the hell!

I quickly spin on the balls of my feet ready to punch the intruder "Ana!"

I stop mid way took a deep breath and spoke "Oh my God I am so sorry Luke" that scared the hell out of me I... I thought that they had found me God only knows what they would do to me.

"They its ok no harm done, but where are you going?" Luke and me are like family when no one is around he speaks to me like a human being and not some God like my parents tell him to, I think of him like he's my brother.

I blush embarrassed why did he have to question me on that now I can't look him in the eye.

I look down at the floor blushing entwining my hands and stare at them then at my night wear a silk nightdress reaching just above the knees.

"I-I was just going to get changed" I said in a voice barely above a whisper my cheeks heated embarrassment blooms in my chest.

Then I felt a warm hand on my chin tilting my head to look up to him.

"Listen kiddo I am sorry I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed go get dressed and when you get out I will go through what has happened" he looks at me straight in the eyes affection shining in his.

"Ok?" his voice is soft as not to scare me but I know he is agitated and wants to get out as soon as possible you can see it in the way he body is stiff with tension.

Searching through my draws I find my riding gear but whilst Luke isn't looking I open my bottom draw digging through the piles of clothes finding a small shiny object I slip it into my riding gear and walk up to the bathroom door turn the handle the bathroom is near the corner that Mr grey eyes from my imagination had stood at the thought gives me shivers down my spine.

As soon as I step in I feel chilled to the bone as I scan the bathroom looking for the cause, I spot curtains flowing in the wind then find a window has been left open? What? I swear I left it closed.

I walk over to the window and close it effectively brushing off the fact that it was open completely, no point it telling Luke it was just a window, right?

And if anything happened Luke is right outside the door and he has acute hearing its weird ever since I was little Luke knew all the plans I was making like this one time I was talking to my friends about going out after dark and let's just say he wasn't pleased.

My bathroom is painted a lovely blue colour my dad says it brings out my eyes, oh but I love his grey eyes more.

NO Ana stop thinking about him you don't even know him jeez I need to stop but I can't get those eyes out of my head.

There is a huge bath in my bathroom and a toilet my dad said I should have more in here but I don't care for luxuries I turn to face the human sized mirror and see the scared little girl I always have ever since my sister died I was never the same after her death.

Right, I get out on my nightdress and put on my riding gear as I can only imagine that's what I will be doing putting on my boots I notice a penny on the floor, huh that's strange.

The person who I thought I would find on the front isn't my dad but Carrick Greyhen oh my God that means that someone from their side of town was in my bathroom. Oh my God I can't breathe I think I am hyperventilating, no its ok just get going and forget about it.

Stepping out of the bathroom I see Luke sitting waiting for me and as soon as he sees me he leaps off the couch "Lu-u-uke ca-an weee just go" I stutter my hands are shaking what is wrong with me.

Luke just nodded but then said "ok, but your dad and mum will not be coming with you no one will, are you up for that?"

Wait what, what does he mean not coming with me where and why?

"What do you mean?" I know he can hear the confusion in my voice as I hear a loud annoyed sigh.

He slowly turns towards me and I see the pain in his eyes, why is he pained to say this I don't understand any of this. Luke never keeps secrets from me.

"Listen Ana as I am only going to say this once and you have to answer yes or no, got it?" I can only nod and he lowers his gaze and continued "your dad needed to command the army so he can't come and your mum has to stay with your dad and all of the soldiers including me will be needed on the battle field, so will you come with me to the stables to get your horse because you need to ride it to Kate's house" he then brings his gaze back up to mine and he looks like he is in agony, Kate has been my best friend since before I can remember.

I can feel the tears threatening to spill but I don't want Luke to see me cry so I turn around to face the wall and lean my forehead on the cold walls wishing I was somewhere else.

Luke interrupts my thoughts "Ana I need an answer will you or not" he ethicizes the will but I just shake my head and I know what coming next.

"Alright then I am sorry to do this Ana but you left me..." before he could finish I was running out the door and down the stairs knocking over pictures and furniture "Ana come back here" Luke shouts the tone of his voice makes me stumble and next thing I know I am being tackled by Luke and the world turns dark the darkness engulfs me in a thick warm blanket of darkness...

Where am I, its cold and I am vaguely a where I am over someone's shoulder, I start to struggle and scream then I hear a familiar voice.

"Whoa Ana calm down" Luke's voice sounds laboured from carrying me and then I realise I am in the stable but all too late because Luke has slung me over the back of my horse bluebell I know what a girly name but hey I was only 10 when I named her, she is white with very light dappling on her.

"Luke wait can't I say bye to my parents?" the tears blurring my vision then Luke goes to open his mouth and someone hits him over the head and he slumps to the ground and I see a thin trickle of blood coming from his head.

I just spur my horse on as hard as I could not waiting or wanting to see my best friends killer, and as my horse starts into a full blown gallop I hear loud thudding on the ground like another set on hooves beating on the ground I was being followed, but by who...?

AN: to be honest this was my favourite chapter by far and I know I have only wrote three so far but I am loving all you guys I love to write it makes me feel free in someone else's story and just have fun with it and it makes me so happy it I can have you guys can along for the ride to so just thank you guys for being here hope you enjoy reading love you all.

H x


	4. Chapter 4

**A storm brewing? Chapter 4**

I feel the freezing cold wind blowing on my face masking my hearing making me feel disorientated, my hair untamed and wild due to the ferocious wind.

Softly pulling the rein to the right my horse obeys and races to the right to the forest so I can get out of the wind but this means I have to take the long way to Kate's through the forest.

As we approach the towering trees darkness hits me like a smack in the face I can barely see the trees ahead now my path isn't highlighted by the moon but the wind has ceased to a mild annoyance.

I can still faintly hear hooves galloping and they aren't my own, what the hell! They still haven't given up.

Ok think Ana think I need to escape whoever is behind me, maybe he was just out for a ride but then again no one goes out to this part of the wood where life and light is dead to all and all you can see is the hand in front of your face and you can only feel the shivers going down your spine.

I see a lake in front of me at the last minute and make a sharp turn to the right the person behind me must of see what I was doing as in seconds I hear the hooves of the horse behind thumping on the ground a noise I have come accustom to in the last few minutes.

Then suddenly a pack of wolves comes out of nowhere snarling and foaming at the mouth.

A big chunky wolf lunges intent on ripping my horses front left leg off, my horse rears and all while this is happening somehow I mange to notice that the other set of hooves has stopped, where? I don't know .

But as soon as I can comprehend this my horse goes into a frenzy of panic and bolts, I try to pull on the reins but that only makes the horse fight the bit more and run faster.

Next thing I know I'm weightless flying through the air and sent tumbling to the ground my limbs and hair sprawled all across the ground and an intense pain in my head like someone smashed a pot over my head.

My vision is blurrily I can see a shape that looks like a horse speeding off into the night.

DAMN that must have been my horse how will I get to Kate's now because I certainly can't walk with my vision blurred and the night air is only getting colder.

I check the rest of my body to see if I have any other injury's starting with my hands I plant them on the ground and start to push myself off the ground into an upright position surprisingly I managed it.

Right now to get up on my feet, I support myself on a tree branch and start to pull myself up; I then walk with shaky and weak legs in the direction my horse took a slight limp in my step.

Since my vision is blurred I can barely see anything and trip over a mossy rock and in the process sprain my ankle.

Pain radiates through my body "owwww!" I scream and then in realising what I have done my hand flies up to my mouth in shock, oh shit now you've do it Ana good job.

But it was too late as I feel a pull of electricity coming from behind me and then I hear a sound I was hoping not to hear.

The sound of someone dismounting their horse but I can barely see or hear them due to my fall and the fact that from what I can tell the rider and horse are fully armoured in black armour, my guess as to not give away their position.

I think the man is huge as I feel his breath above my head although I am laying on the earthy ground at the moment, as I look up I am stunned to see the man with grey eyes from my bedroom.

Oh right I must be dreaming in my blurry state, I close my eyes and count to ten maybe if I close my eyes he won't be there.

Nope he is still there and his grey eyes are staring at me intently, he reaches for my hand and kisses my knuckles so gently his lips were like a wisp of a warm touch on my numb hands; startled I pull my hand out of his grasp starting to back up when I feel a traitorous tree blocking my path.

I hear a low chuckle then hear Mr grey eyes stalking towards me his footsteps chilling my already frozen heart, upon reaching me he towers over my limp body and extends his hand when I don't take it because I don't know who he is he grabs my hand and starts to pull me up but I pull my hand out of his and try to start running but it more of a crawl then a run and then I hear it, his voice.

"oh no you don't I have spent far too long trying to get you to let you go now" his voice is like silk and deep rich chocolate but is far too close for my liking then I get grabbed from behind and in a last ditch effort to try to get free of him I start hitting his chest and screaming which turn into quiet sobs he just smirks and tightened his grip like a bower constrictor.

So I do the only thing I can think of play limp and whist he is moving me towards the horse I kicked him in the balls and hear a low growl in the back of his throat he then comments in a low menacing voice.

"You shouldn't have done that" and with that he lunges at me but somehow I manage to dodge and run as fast as I can which considering I have sprained my ankle and my vision is blurry my running isn't very fast.

For some reason I don't hear him behind me but I don't care I just keep on running through the sea of darkness until I hear a growling sound but the strange thing is I don't know where its coming from it sounded like its coming from all round me.

Then I see it a pair of green eyes, one pair, two pairs and three pairs, I see about ten pairs of eyes and then I hear his voice again cold and harsh like I have just disobeyed him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, if you were to move I would have no control on what they do next"

The wolves slowly creep out of the darkness with teeth bared foam dripping from their mouths your heads hanging low haunches raised looking like they are about ready to pounce, I try not to make any sudden moves and then I feel him walking up behind me he goes to speak in my ear his breath tickling my neck.

"Do you know who I am? Because I know who you are Miss Steelridge" I can sense his smile on the back of my head and I decide in that moment to act docile towards him.

"No sir, and how do you know my name?" now he is in a full blown smirk and I take a step back and he scowls and nods at a wolf.

What the?

Next thing I know a wolf is snarling on top of me and I am struggling to move.

"Get this wolf off of me or so help me God!" I shout not caring about what he does.

"Well I guess now you see the time for acting polite is gone and I am sorry but if you keep trying to get away I guess I will just have to do this" he finishes his sentence just as he is tying the last knot on to my hands, what the hell! I must be really out of it not to notice that, well to be fair I can't even see his face.

Whilst I was thinking he must have been tying my legs because now I can't move and I am being slung over his shoulder, I start kicking and screaming but he just carries on walking to his horse.

This is it this is where I die, oh my God I am terrified I think I am hyper ventilating I can't breathe and then I feel myself drifting off...


	5. Note

**Do I carry on?**

AN: alright guys I am sorry about this but I am not really getting the same writing spark I did when I first wrote this story its like whenever I go to start writing the next chapter I get terrible writers block and for that reason I will not be continuing the story I hope you can all understand.

Plus I am writing a new story called timelines can be different which I will be continuing it's just with school and all that I have exams and will be choosing my courses I am going to take.

I hope that it's ok with everyone and if it's not then feel free to message me telling me what a prick I am

Love you all H x


	6. Authors note IMPORTANT READ NOW

**Authors note important please read:**

 _I know most of you looking at this will of probably of sighed and got upset because there isn't a new chapter for this story, all I can really say is this year has been so busy for me with being in year 10 and having GCSE's to prepare for..._

 _Well enough of my lame excuses and time for the really important stuff. See I wanted to know if my lovely book follower wanted me to continue with this story or if you don't think it's worth it and want me to discontinue it permanently. If you so wish to see more of this book and have input on where you want to story to go I may revise the book and write more chapters but this is where you guys come in, you want me to continue this book? If the answer is yes then send me a message along the lines of "get off your lazy arse and do something"._

 _Hope you guys have a good year,_

 _Harriet mac smiley face._


End file.
